Protecting the Russos
by ofmakebelieve
Summary: After Alex has a reoccuring nightmare a strange family moves to Waverly Place. And by strange, to the Russos it's normal.


**Protecting the Russos **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own WOWP or any of its characters. I do own Fame, Alec, Talen, Taliana, and Joseph Lusso and Tate Jaminson who has a bigger part in the story later and is just someone to help the story roll out more now, and other characters I made up along with the plot line.

**Summary: **After Alex has a reoccurring nightmare a strange family moves to Waverly Place, and by strange, to the Russos, it's normal.

**(AN) It is a wizards story but I want to play out my characters because they are the base of the story. (P.S. FPOV Fame's point of view, APOV, Alex's point of view, etc.)FPOV**

My father Joseph, my brother Alec, and I were working on our little garden at our home in Kansas and I was getting bored so I said, "I have to go to the bathroom." And got up while brushing myself off.

"How much do you want to bet she's not coming back?" Alec asked my father.

"You know I'm smarter than that don't you, Al?" My father asked him and I planted a smug smile on my face while walking around the corner to get to the door of our house.

I was a fair few feet away when my sister, Talen ran out of the house at me.

Her hair was a mess and her eyes were wide.

"What is it?" I asked and she didn't respond. "What is it?" I yelled louder.

"Umm. We have to leave, New York, come inside I'll explain." She started back for the house and I followed her, slamming the door behind me.

"It's the…Russos." Talen breathed as my mother, Taliana, who was staring at her wand set it down and sighed.

"There was an attempted murder of Alex Russo." My mother explained. "We have to go to New York."

My eyes filled with disgust. Not only had someone tried to murder a wizard, They were ruining the only peaceful time our broken up family had ever had. This means war.

**APOV**

Someone was firing magic at me. The flashing white light was giving me a massive headache as I continued to run away in terror.

"Stop! No!" I screamed while running faster, as fast as I could. Man I wish that I liked running at that point in time.

I came to a dark alleyway, a dead end.

The wizard or witch or whatever had me cornered.

The person was masked so I had no chance of knowing who it was. They raised their wand at me. I closed my eyes waiting for the hard impact of the magic that I knew- or thought- was coming. Nothing happened.

I opened my eyes and saw a girl and a boy run into the middle of the open end of the alleyway.

The girl looked to be slightly shorter than me with bright blue eyes, dark wavy brown hair that was almost black, a round nose, thin lips, she was skinny, and was wearing a dark blue shirt, a thin white jacket, black jeans, black Ugg boots and she had a brown wand in her hand.

The boy had curly black hair, he looked to be about as tall as me, with blue eyes the bright color as the girl beside him, he was scrawny, and wearing a long sleeved shirt with green diamonds with a tan based color, ripped old blue jeans, black and white tennis shoes, and was holding almost the exact same wand as the girl.

The man in front of me shook his head and lifted his wand while shouting, "Avada Kedavra!" But the girl and boy appeared next to me out of nowhere and pulled me out of the way and I woke up.

I had been having that dream- no nightmare- for the last month and a half. Usually I black out when they say the spell and wake up screaming but the girl and boy were a fine addition to the dream.

I hadn't told anyone about the dream not even Harper. Because I thought they would make a big deal out of it and I hate attention for the right reasons. I'm fine with it being because of my delinquency but anything else just bites.

I got dressed in a blue shirt with a silver peace sign, ripped faded old capris, red paint splattered converse and put a black headband in my wavy black hair.

I ran downstairs to the sub shop to find my parents, Justin, and Max talking to a man with grey hair, bright blue eyes, who was tubby, and wearing a blue plaid shirt and jeans with cowboy boots and a woman with black hair, green blue eyes, and she was tall and shaped like my mother. She was wearing a long sleeved sky blue shirt, blue jeans, black boots, and her hair was in a high bouncy pony tail.

There were two teenagers standing beside them. The boy looked exactly like the one from my dream and was wearing the same clothes too and he looked to be my age.

The girl was only a little shorter than Justin, with caramel blonde hair, bright blue eyes, slightly crooked front teeth, with reddish tan skin and she looked annoyed. She was wearing a short sleeved white blouse, a red and orange satin scarf, a red skirt that was pulled up right to where her belly button might have been, and open toed red high heels. I was guessing she was Justin's age.

"Oh Alex come here!" My mom said and I walked over to her and she put an arm around me.

"Alex these are the Lussos. Taliana, Alec, Talen, and Joe." My father explained while motioning to each person as he said their name.

I burst out laughing. They all gave me weird looks.

"Because you all have really fancy names then just Joe- I'll shut up now."

Taliana nodded. "Our daughter Fame is at our house fixing her room up. She's probably about a year younger than you, a year older then Max." She explained.

"Wait. Lusso. Russo. Lusso. Russo. Awesome! Our names rhyme!" Max shouted. Idiot. Then he went to high five Talen but she rolled her eyes and turned away.

"Hey I like you. I really hope you don't ruin it." I said pointing at Talen. She gave me an uncomfortable look and I turned away.

"Well, we're new in town and we opened an ice cream store on the street and we just wanted to say hello." Joe said.

"Oh do you live above your store two?" My dad asked excitedly.

"Yeah." Joe nodded. I rolled my eyes.

**FPOV **

I was sitting in my room and decided to call my best friend from back home, who was half fairy, Tate Jaminson.

I dialed her number and waited for it to ring a few times, then she picked up.

"Hello, Tate here." She answered and I laughed.

"Tate, I called you, I should know who you are."

"Well- Oh my gosh! Fame! How are you? Is it totally boring there tell me it's totally boring there!" Tate shouted on the other side of the line.

"Yeah. But we have a job." I said sadly.

**-- So should I continue? R&R please!**


End file.
